Worldwide
by storyfan09
Summary: I'll be thinking about you Worldwide  JamesxKendra OC  Oneshot


**I don't own BTR and the Song "Worldwide" but I do own Kendra and Jenna.**

**I wrote this out of sheer inspiration of the song and the storyline has been stuck in my head for months on end. I'm glad for the way it turned out, when writing it, shivers and all these emotions flared up and I felt so excited to publish it. Except that it jumped around days, but I wanted to speed it up. So sorry for any confusion about it. I hope you all like it. Please R&R please?**

* * *

Kendra looked at the boys as they were about to board the plane. The boys looked back seeing her with tears filling her blue orbs, Kendall grabbed her into a hug gently.

"Don't cry we'll be back soon." Kendall assured her, Kendra stared at him.

"I know, but I really wanna go with you guys, why won't Griffin let me?" Kendra questioned him, Kendall pulled away and gently shrugged, hating seeing his sister like this.

"We're not sure, but we'll be sure to write you every day," Carlos said, hugging her too. Kendra bit her lip and hugged him back and then pulled away and hugged Logan.

"Good luck, Ken-bear." Logan said, as she nodded.

Jenna walked up to Kendall and hugged him as Kendra went up to James and stared at him, taking a deep breath, she lunged into his arms and hugged him close.

James hugged her back with his strong arms, making sure not to break her. Breathing in her scent to make sure he has it in his memories. Strawberries and Vanilla. He smiled and let her go and kept her in arms reach. She put her arms down, and stared at him. The plane was about to leave and he bit his lip and pulled away kissing her on the cheek.

Why couldn't he just kiss her already! Kendra smiled sadly and they boarded the plane to Paris, waving from the window, Kendra picked up Jenna as they both waved.

"See ya soon, every one…" Kendra murmured to them, tears escaping her eyes.

"Later Jamie! Later every one!" Jenna called out in her cute voice and waved at them, blowing kisses at them as the plane left. Kendra's eyes continued to water and she put her head in Jenna's neck and began sobbing quietly.

Mama Knight, being behind her, patted her back gently and hugged her close making sure she didn't fall to her knees as the plane took off.

**~~BTR~~KENDRA~~BTR~~**

_Ooh_

_Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?_

'_Cause I have been missing you by my side, yeah_

_Did I awake you out of your dream?_

_I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep _

**~~BTR~~KENDRA~~BTR~~**

Kendra, the next night, heard her phone going off; she grabbed it looking at the caller I.D., seeing James's face appears on her phone. She answered eagerly, hoping they were okay.

"Hey," Kendra smiled quietly,

"_I'm just calling you saying that we made it._" James replied smiling. "_Did I wake you?_"

Kendra shook her head, "No," She replied and got out of bed, and walked to the window and opened it feeling the breeze hit her skin gently. "I'm happy you called."

"_Me too, you're voice seems to calm me before I go onstage._" James said, she could tell he was smiling through the phone. Kendra gently smiled,

"I'm glad," She said, almost through tears. "All of you, especially you James, good luck."

"_Thanks,_" James replied, "_I have to go; I'll call back tomorrow night, alright?_"

"Yeah, that's fine." She said as tears fell freely down her face. "Later…"

"Later,"

**~~BTR~~KENDRA~~BTR~~**

_You calm me down_

_There's something about the sound of your voice_

_I'm never, never (never as far away as it may seem)_

_Soon we'll be together_

_We'll pick up right where we left off _

**~~BTR~~KENDRA~~BTR~~**

Kendra sat at the pool with Camille and Stephanie, chatting about anything that comes to mind. It was day time and she kept her eye out on Jenna. Jenna giggled as she played with Katie, Raven and Thea had been on vacation back in their hometowns while the boys were gone.

Kendra looked at her phone again and sighed. Why haven't they called yet? She hoped nothing happens to them, she wouldn't know what to do.

"Kendra, it's okay, remember they are on the other side of the world," Camille reminded her, "It's a different time zone."

"You're right, Camille, sorry." Kendra said, someone turned on the radio and they heard Big Time Rush singing live in London. Kendra saw Jenna singing along with her cute little voice, she smiled and leaned against the chair and relaxed.

**~~BTR~~KENDRA~~BTR~~**

_Paris, London, Tokyo_

_There's just one thing that I gotta do_

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_

_Not gonna let me take another goodbye_

_Babe, it won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you Worldwide, Worldwide, Worldwide_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you Worldwide, Worldwide, Worldwide_

_(Girl I'll be thinking about you) _

**~~BTR~~KENDRA~~BTR~~**

Kendra slept the next night, ignoring the buzzing of her phone, reminding her she had a voicemail. Being the slight heavy sleeper she is, she ignored it. When morning hit, she grabbed her phone and saw a voice message ready for her, she called her voicemail and this is what she got.

"_Hey, we wanted to tell you we're having so much fun, I hope we get to talk to you soon, Kendra, we love you!_" Carlos rang out, Kendra smiled. "_Don't worry; we'll be home before you know it, love you… Bye…_" James said after him, and hung up; Kendra bit her lip and began crying. She hated this; she hated being so far away from him. It wasn't fair!

Kendra picked up the phone when Gustavo called saying he needed her in the studio, Kendra sighed getting dressed and grabbed Jenna and got her dressed, she walked to where Freight Train was, and they both walked off to the studio.

When she got there, Kendra handed Kelly, Jenna, and walked into the studio and began singing 'One of those Days', 'All the Way Up' and 'Once Upon a Dream'.

Hours later, she walked in the apartment seeing Mama Knight just finishing dinner. Kendra set Jenna down and she waddled her way to Mama Knight and she picked her up and began putting her into the chair handing her some Chicken Tenders, and some fruits. Kendra sat down and grabbed some and began eating.

**~~BTR~~KENDRA~~BTR~~**

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name_

_But don't you worry, 'cause you have my heart_

_It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city_

_Just get up and go _

**~~BTR~~KENDRA~~BTR~~**

Kendra sat in bed, watching the night go by, not hearing her phone go off until about three in the morning. Kendra smiled when she talked to James, when it was about five in the morning, Kendra said "See you later" to the boys and hung up the phone, gnawing on her lip gently and began crying silently telling herself.

"I miss them…" She sobbed quietly, "I _miss_ James."

Later that day, Kendra saw Stephanie and Camille whispering something, when Kendra tapped their shoulders, they immediately stopped and smiled her way. Kendra looked at them.

"What's up?" Kendra asked,

"Ah, nothing." Camille said, and smiled. "Just sitting here, talking about the songs you're doing."

Good lie, Kendra bought it and smiled and they continued. What she didn't know was there was a surprise, just for her.

**~~BTR~~KENDRA~~BTR~~**

_The show must go on so I need you to be strong_

_I-I-I-I'm never, never (never as far away as it may seem)_

_Soon we'll be together_

_We'll pick up right where we left off _

_Paris, London, Tokyo_

_There's just one thing that I gotta do_

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_

_Not gonna let me take another goodbye_

_Babe, it won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you Worldwide, Worldwide, Worldwide_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you Worldwide, Worldwide, Worldwide_

_(Girl I'll be thinking about you)_

**~~BTR~~KENDRA~~BTR~~**

Kendra heard something the next day, a song. Kendra stood up and looked around, she handed Stephanie, Jenna and ran out to the front entrance of the Palm Woods, and she looked around for the noise and headed out to seek out the familiar noise.

**~~BTR~~KENDRA~~BTR~~**

_Oh_

_Wherever the wind blows me_

_You're still the one and only girl on my mind_

_No, there ain't no one better (Worldwide)_

_So always remember (Worldwide)_

_Always remember, girl you're mine_

**~~BTR~~KENDRA~~BTR~~**

Kendra continued running, seemingly getting closer to the noise, what was it? Why can she hear it?

Kendra stopped and panted, hearing it getting closer. She bit her lip again and ran off to the noise, when she found the noise; it was if as time slowed down. Kendra rushed up the steps and ripped open the door just as the verse ended with 'girl you're mine'

Kendra ran up the steps as quickly as she could; tripping on her own feet, when she got up the steps she ripped open the other doors seeing everyone from the Palm Woods here, even the fans. Kendra's eyes widen and they made room so she could see James smiling at her.

He wore a white tux while she wore, ironically thanks to Camille and Stephanie, a white dress with a blue sash that ended at her knees, white sandals; she began walking towards him as he continued singing.

"Paris_, London, Tokyo_

_There's just one thing that I gotta do_

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_

_Not gonna let me take another goodbye_

_Babe, it won't be long_

_You're the one that I'm waiting on_

_(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you Worldwide, Worldwide, Worldwide_

_Girl I'll be thinking about you Worldwide, Worldwide, Worldwide_

_(Girl I'll be thinking about you) _"

Kendra smiled and cried heavily, running up to him and into his arms, James caught her as she jumped into them, and smiled. Hearing and feeling her crying; James tapped her shoulder, as she looked up at him while they finished.

" _(Worldwide)_

_Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name_

_But don't you worry_

_Cause you have my heart _"

As the song ended, James leaned down and kissed her gently, Kendra, shocked and smiled at this, kissed him back. Wrapping her arms around his neck, he put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. The light shined on them and the room and everyone around them cheered and clapped happily for them and they broke apart.

"I missed you, Kendra Jordan Knight."

Kendra smiled, tears falling down again replied with; "I missed you too, James David Diamond."

They leaned in for one final kiss, this was truly amazing.


End file.
